When We Were Young
by Miah-Chan
Summary: SasuNaru Yaoi. Sasuke at 7, finds an abused Naruto, brings him home and cares for him. His mother quickly takes a liking to the Fox but his Father despises him. What will happen when Sasuke wakes up to find his kitsune disappeared? Rated K mild language.
1. Chapter 1

Ah, hello again everybody! 8D I'm back...again...with another SasuNaru ficcie! Yay :) Actually, I'm not sure if you would really _call_ this a SasuNaru/NaruSasu (which ever you want) but at the end, you tell me. 'Kay? XP However, this is only the first chappie, so it doesn't matter much right now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Naruto characters.

**Important A/N:** For those of you who read my story "_I Caught Fire_" you know it may be best to read these. Anyway, this story starts off when Sasuke was seven--a year before Itachi massacured the clan. I don't think I got the schooling time right, but for the sake of the story, go along with it. O-o Anywho, um, I do use some Japanese in this fic, but of course at the end I'll let you know what it says. Well, I guess that's all for now. I hope you enjoy:

**.::. When We Were Young .::.

* * *

**

**.::. Chapter One .::.**

"Have fun at school honey!"

"'Kay Mom!"

The small dark head bounced its way out of the dojo and down the street.

"Good morning Auntie!"

The child's aunt smiled and waved, going back to work. Hitching his pack onto his back, the boy ran faster towards the Academy and his first day of school for the second year. He couldn't wait.

Making it into his seat just in time, he breathed and took out his books, listening intently to the new teacher.

Lunch came and went, as did the ending classes of the day. Excited to get home and tell his mother about his day, the child was the first out the door and onto the lawn.

He thought.

A cry of pain penetrated his excited thoughts, despite the noisy babble of the other students. Black eyes blinked and traveled towards the sound. Where had it come from?

Forgetting his enthusiasm, he ran off in pursuit for the injured…thing. After all, his mother had always taught him to care for the weaker, hadn't she?

Bursting into the woods, he stopped and looked around.

The cry came again, north of him. He took off for it, trying hard to be as quiet, but as fast, as possible.

"Ow! Help!…Oof—!" the sound of coughing and gagging reached the young one's ears, as well as cruel sneers of, "Demon, you should die!", "Let's put him out of his misery, neh?", and "Probably should, 'fore someone else a lot meaner than he thinks we're bein' comes along."

Picking up a stone, the boy threw it precisely and soon one boy fell to the ground, unconscious. The other two yelped and he stepped out from behind the trees.

"Get away from him." He snarled, black eyes flashing. The boys gasped and picked up their friend, running off with him as fast as they could. The seven-year-old sniffed and went to the boy they'd been beating up on.

The boy had blonde hair and brilliant sky-blue eyes that stared at him in amazement and fear. He winced as he tried to back away, clutching his wrist.

"I—I—" he stuttered then stopped, looking down as though expecting to be hit. Instead a pale hand was placed before him. He stared in disbelief.

"I'm Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. You?"

The blue eyes flickered to meet onyx almost shyly. "N-Naruto." "Naruto who?" "U-Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke smiled. "Well then, Uzumaki Naruto, are you going to get up or stay on the ground all night long?"

Naruto opened his mouth to respond but found he couldn't. So he simply took Sasuke's hand and the child Uchiha pulled him to his feet. Almost instantly his legs gave out and the blonde tumbled to the ground. He clutched his ankle.

"Ow. I-I must've twisted it running."

Sasuke giggled in that little boyish way and said, "That's okay. Where do you live?" "Well, um…" "Never mind. I'll take you home with me. My Mom can fix your ankle. Okay?" Naruto's eyes widened.

"B-But—" he gasped as Sasuke crouched before him and said, "Climb on my back, I can carry you. That way you don't injure your foot anymore." "A-Are you sure?" "'Course. C'mon."

Uncertainly, Naruto climbed onto the taller boy's back. Sasuke handed him his backpack to put on his own back, then stood and hitched him into a more comfortable position, then began walking.

"You're awful light Naru-chan. My grandma's two-month old puppy feels like it weighs more than you do." Naruto's cheeks flushed at both, the comment itself and the name Sasuke had called him.

"I-I don't get much to eat I guess." He murmured. He saw the boy's dark eyes widen a little.

"_Gomen_, Naru-chan. I didn't mean to embarrass you." he apologized. "I'm not embarrassed!" Naruto defended himself instantly, his cheeks still pink. Sasuke smirked and didn't answer.

They traveled in silence a while. Then Naruto couldn't help but ask, "Um…S-Sasuke?" "Hm?" "Why did you help me? Everyone hates me, but I don't know why. Still…" Sasuke frowned in thought.

"It was the right thing to do. Those guys had no right to hurt you." Naruto's eyes flashed. "So you pitied me?!" he growled angrily. Sasuke laughed, cutting off his rant before it started. "No, I didn't pity you. I just did what I would have hoped someone else would've done for me."

Naruto stared at Sasuke in surprise. He'd never met someone like him.

With a small smile playing on his lips, Sasuke glanced at the boy on his back.

"You can stay with me." "Huh?!" "Well, you're an orphan aren't you? It must get lonely at night." "H-How did you…?" Sasuke shrugged, hitching him higher. "Lucky guess."

Naruto was silent a moment then gave his new friend a wide smile and a hug around the neck. "I'd like that. Thanks Sasuke." Sasuke chuckled.

"No problem Naruto."

**.::. N/****S .::.**

"Sasuke, I was worried! Where were yo—oh, who's this?" Sasuke's mother, Mikoto (1) asked, spotting Naruto on her child's back.

"_Gomen nasai Okaa-chan_. (2)" Sasuke apologized. "But I had to help Naru-chan." "Oh? Tell me." "Okay, but can you check his foot and wrist?" Mikoto smiled. "Of course. Come, put him on the couch."

Sasuke did as his mother instructed and explained what had happened while she inspected Naruto's wounds.

Mikoto smiled and cupped Naruto's whiskered cheek in her hand, making eye contact with him.

"You stay here as long as you like Naruto-chan. Even so, you must until your foot heals. It's a bit swollen, so I think it may be a bad twist. Will you stay?"

Naruto hesitated before bowing his head respectfully. "Thank you. I'm deeply grateful, um…" Mikoto laughed lightly and gave him a hug, then stood, smiling brightly. "You may call me Okaa-chan if you like. If not, Mikoto will be fine." Naruto smiled and nodded.

"I'll stay. Thank you…Okaa-chan." Mikoto practically beamed and walked out, calling, "Show him your room Sasuke-kun. He'll stay there, alright?" "_Hai_!" he called, grinning at Naruto. Naruto couldn't help but grin back.

"C'mon, I'll show you my room." Sasuke said excitedly, taking his hand and pulling him out of the room.

* * *

Mm-kay, so there is the first chapter. 8P I hope you liked it so far...reviews are loved deeply! Lol. 

(1) Uchiha Mikoto **_is_** Sasuke's mother's real name, at least in the anime.

(2) I'm so sorry Mother--I'm sure a lot of people already knew this one. XD

-- Miah-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

:) 'Ello again everyone! 8D Enjoyed this so far? It's a fairly short story, but I think it's cute. 8P

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing...

**No Important A/N this time.**

**

* * *

**

**.::. Chapter Two .::.**

"_Tada ima_.(1)" Came a man's voice through the front doorway, later that night. Mikoto was in the kitchen fixing dinner. She smiled to herself to cover her worry as she set the extra plate.

"_Okaeri_.(2)" She called back cheerfully. A grunt came in response and she felt her husband, Uchiha Fagaku (3), kiss her cheek. She smiled at him and turned towards the sink.

"Who's coming for dinner?" Fagaku asked. Mikoto just kept her smile and didn't answer. Getting no response, Fagaku grunted again, shrugged, and went to wash up.

A moment later the door opened again.

"_Okaeri_ Itachi-kun." Mikoto called. "Hai." Her eldest son replied quietly, going towards his and Sasuke's rooms.

A few minuets later Sasuke and Naruto came running in, laughing. Mikoto smiled at them. "All washed up?" "Hai!" they said in unison, sitting beside each other. Mikoto laughed gently to herself.

Itachi came in next. Surprise flickered through his eyes at the blonde head. "Sasuke, who's this?" he asked, sitting in front of his little brother. Naruto smiled shyly and Sasuke said, "This is my friend." "From school?" "Hai."

"Sh. Save your story for your father to hear." Mikoto suggested, placing the food on the table. Sasuke nodded.

Fagaku came in and sat at the end of the table, Sasuke and Itachi at his sides. Mikoto held her breath as she passed out everything. Finally Fagaku seemed to notice someone besides his own family was dinning with them.

"Wha—Who's this?" he asked. Mikoto noticed Naruto shiver slightly at her husbands' cold stare. She watched his black eyes harden as he figured out who he was.

"This is Sasuke's friend dear. Sasuke, honey, tell your father the story." Mikoto said calmly, sitting. Sasuke nodded and told his father about his day. Fagaku listened as he ate, watching Naruto from time to time as the blonde tried not to make eye contact.

"I asked Naruto-chan to stay. He hurt his foot when he ran. He needs to stay off it for a while." Mikoto said, drawing the man's attention to her. Fagaku began to say something but Mikoto cut him off with a look that said, '_We'll talk later about it_.'

Itachi glanced at his father, and then gave the new child a smile.

"Well then, welcome Naruto." He greeted the boy. "I'm Itachi, Sasuke's brother." Naruto gave him a small, hesitant smile and a nod.

"Nii-san, since there's no school tomorrow, could you train Naru-chan and me?" "We'll see. I may be a little busy tomorrow." Sasuke nodded and they went back to dinner.

Afterwards, while cleaning up, Mikoto said, "All right boys. Go get ready for bed. You may stay up ten more minuets tonight, okay Sasuke?" He smiled. "Okay. Thank you Okaa-chan." She smiled and bent to give him a hug, kissing his cheek. She did the same to Naruto then sent them out. Once they left she looked at the remaining men and said, "We should talk."

"Yes, we should." Fagaku retorted sourly. "Not in here. They may hear us." Itachi said quietly, standing. The three migrated to a different room, away from the bedrooms. They sat and Fagaku immediately growled, "Mikoto how could you let that—that _demon_ in our house?!"

"He's a child Fagaku. He means no harm. For an orphan he's quite sweet and respectful. I'm rather fond of him." She replied softly, hands resting in her lap. Fagaku snorted. "Child or not, I do not want him here. Get rid of him."

"No." Mikoto suddenly snapped back, unable to retain her anger at her husbands' behavior. Itachi raised his brows in surprise at his mother's tone. She _never_ snapped as she rarely lost her temper. Clearly she liked Naruto. (4)

"_Ima…nadeshite_?! (5)" Fagaku all but shouted. "Shh! You'll attract attention." Itachi said. Mikoto glared at him. "I said no. I like him; he's sweet. He doesn't _act_ demonic. He's just a lonely little boy. He needs a family Fagaku; he needs love. I want to help give him that, if only for a little while. I told him he's free to leave whenever he wishes."

Fagaku's face was red with anger, and hatred for the boy penetrated his onyx eyes, but he stayed silent, listening to his wife speak to him like she had never dared to before. Her dark eyes burned into his intensely.

"Fine." He finally snarled, pushing to his feet. "But keep it away from me Mikoto. If not, I'll do what the Forth Hokage should've done in the first place after he sealed the Fox into it!" With that said he stomped out.

Itachi watched the door before looking back to his mother. She looked drained. He heard her whisper, "_Him_. He's still human." before looking up at him. "Itachi, sweetie, can you please watch them for me? Protect Naruto-chan, please. He doesn't deserve all the hatred he's getting. He's only a boy, a babe when the Forth did what he did, so it's not his fault. He doesn't even know. Can you just…" she trailed off and Itachi gave her a small, rare smile that he usually only gave Sasuke.

"Don't worry, I'll keep him away from Too-san. I'll take him and Sasuke into the woods tomorrow to train. And if he encounters Too-san here, I'll be sure to be there. Besides, I don't think he'd hurt Naruto-chan with _Otouto_ there."

Mikoto nodded and gave him a smile and a kiss on the cheek as she stood, saying quietly, "Thank you Itachi." "Sure. Good-night." "Good-night." She responded, walking out. Itachi listened to be sure she'd gone and then went to Sasuke's room.

They were both on Sasuke's bed, cuddled together. Naruto's head rested under Sasuke's chin, his cheek pressed against the young Uchiha's chest. Sasuke had wrapped one arm around the blonde in a comforting gesture.

Itachi watched them a moment before softly brushing Sasuke's bangs from his eyes, then touching Naruto's whiskered cheek as gently as a butterfly's wing would. "Good-night Sasuke, Naruto. Sleep well." He murmured, leaving.

* * *

R&R?

(1) _Tada ima_--I'm home

(2) _Okaeri_--Welcome home

(3) Uchiha Fagaku **_is_** Sasuke's father's name. Reserched it--his whole family actually, just to make sure it's right.

-- Miah-Chan


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto characters. Just the idea.

**Important A/N:** Well, um, actually I don't think I have anything this time...Oh wait, yeah I do. All of the Uchiha names are the real names of the Uchiha family. I didn't make them up--I researched, just to make them right. If they're wrong, terribly sorry, but I'm pretty sure I got them right. **((Shrug))**

**

* * *

**

**.::. Chapter Three .::.**

"Sasuke-chan, who's your friend?" Uchiha Uruchi, his aunt, called from her shop as she swept away the dust at the entrance. Sasuke smiled and brought Naruto over to see her.

"Hi Auntie. This is Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke introduced, lightly pushing Naruto forward. Naruto bowed and said, "Nice to meet you _Obaa-san_. (1)" Uruchi chuckled and pat his head, ruffling his blonde hair.

"A pleasure to meet you as well Naruto-chan." She smiled. "So where are you heading off to?" "We're just taking a walk. I'm showing him around. Then we're going to train with Nii-san." Sasuke explained. Uruchi nodded and smiled. "Well, you two have fun. Don't get into trouble now." "We won't!" the young Uchiha called over his shoulder as they ran off.

After showing Naruto, Sasuke looked at the time. "We've still got a while before we have to meet Nii-san. He's still in his meeting." "What should we do until then?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smiled. "Mmm…play ball?" "Okay! I can wait here and you go get it, then we can lay until Itachi-san comes out." Sasuke hesitated. "You sure you'll be okay here by yourself Naru-chan?" Naruto grinned. "Sure! Go ahead, I'll stay right here." He plopped down on the steps of the Police Station.

Sasuke smiled and shrugged. "Okay. I'll be right back!" he said, running off.

Naruto smiled and glanced around. It was nice here. Okaa-chan was very nice, he almost felt like she was his own mother, Sasuke his brother. He was glad to have finally found a friend.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the squeaking of the door opening behind him. He glanced up to see four men, all glaring at him, their black eyes burning with hatred. He gulped. One of them was Fagaku.

"What is _this_?!" the eldest growled, a white-haired man. Naruto gasped as he was picked up roughly by his collar by a dark, straight-haired man. He sneered at him and said, "Looks like a demon to me, Yashiro-san." He looked towards the white-haired man. Yashiro smirked and looked to the other man. "Inabi seems right. What do you suppose we should do to it, Tekka?" Tekka shrugged. Yashiro looked back to Inabi.

"Dispose of it." he sniffed. Naruto squeaked and turned terrified, pleading eyes to Fagaku. Fagaku sniffed and turned to walk away. Inabi shook him and he whispered, "Itai!" as his collar cut into his neck. Inabi laughed.

"This oughta be fun." He grinned. "C'mon Tekka." Tekka nodded and went to follow him.

"Put him down."

Inabi growled at the voice and swung around to face Itachi. Naruto yelped at the sudden movement.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at the blonde's captor. "He's with me. Put him down." "Sorry, I've got orders to follow." Inabi sneered. Itachi growled through clenched teeth.

"Otou-san. Okaa-chan will not be happy about this." Fagaku glanced at Itachi, then Naruto. He was silent a moment before snapping irritably, "Drop it." "_Demo_(2)—" "Do it." Fagaku growled, walking off.

Inabi blew out a heated breath and glared at Itachi. "Here. Take it then." He spat, tossing Naruto to him. Itachi caught him accurately and gave Inabi and Tekka another death glare before walking away.

Naruto whimpered and Itachi said, "You're alright now Naruto-chan. Where's Otouto?" "He went to go get a ball so we could play until you got out. I told him I would wait. I'm sorry I caused trouble." The child explained in a small voice.

Itachi chuckled. "No, don't worry about it. I should've warned you not to come to the Station and told you to meet me at our training site instead."

Naruto looked at him and said quietly, "_Arigato_ Itachi-san." Itachi smiled. "_Douitoshimashite_(3) Naruto-chan."

He stopped and set the boy on his feet, checking his neck; it was red, but nothing bad. He stood straight as he heard Sasuke running towards them. Sasuke stopped and asked, "What happened?"

"Nothing drastic. Ready?" Itachi covered, not wanting to worry his little brother. Naruto put on a big grin to help and some of the worry left Sasuke's eyes as a smile lit his face. "Yeah, okay. I couldn't find the ball anyway." He laughed and they set off to train.

* * *

(1) _Obaa-san_--Ma'am

(2) _Demo_--But

(3) _Douitoshimashite_--You're welcome

One more chapter to go guys--thanks for staying with me this far! **((Heart))**

-- Miah-Chan


	4. Chapter 4

Yay, thankies everyone for your reivews! **((Heart))** And now what you've all been waiting for...Dun dun! The **_final chapter_**!! XD Lol. Hope you like!

**Disclaimer:** I own no Naruto characters...just some manga and movies. XP

**No Important A/N**

**

* * *

**

**.::. Chapter Four .::.**

**That Night**

"Get rid of it Mikoto! It's going to tear everything apart." Fagaku roared after dinner. Mikoto grimaced. Itachi stayed silent.

"But…Fagaku-kun…Naruto-chan doesn't mean to…be what he is." She whispered, her confidence from last time gone. Fagaku snorted and got to his feet, stomping to the door.

"Either get rid of it, or _I_ will." He snarled, throwing the door open and leaving.

Itachi watched as his mother buried her head in her hands. He stood and walked to the door, opening it. "I'll do it Kaa-san. He'll be gone by morning." He told her.

"Just don't hurt him, please." "Of course not." He assured, leaving.

**.::. N/****S .::.**

**5 Years Later**

"_Kono bakabakashi dobe_!" (1)

"_Kono teme_!" (2)

"Stop you two. Sasuke-kun, just ignore him. Naruto is doing it only to spite you." Haruno Sakura sighed, tired of the two's useless fighting.

Hatake Kakashi shook his head, also tired.

"Go home, get some rest, and for goodness sake, cool off." He instructed, disappearing. Sakura said good-bye and took her leave, not wanting to be around either of the two boys at the moment.

Blue eyes burned angrily into onyx then Naruto, now 12-years-old like his other teammates, stalked off away from Sasuke.

'_I hate you_.' ran through both of their heads.

**.::. N/****S .::.**

'_Damn I don't want to do this_.'

Naruto sighed and watched his breath form a small cloud in front of his lips. Geese it was cold! This _yarou_ (3) had better still be up.

He hopped silently up the steps to Sasuke's door. The apartment was dark. He growled and banged on it. No answer. Figured.

Naruto let out a frustrated growl and jumped to the roof. '_If you won't answer the door, maybe you'll wake up to the annoyance on your roof_.' He thought, sitting down hard on the roof. He'd let the teme think that he'd gone, then bang on the roof until Sasuke woke and came to him.

"What the hell do you want dobe?"

Naruto jumped and glared over his shoulder. Sasuke glowered down at him.

Naruto sighed and looked down, towards the dark village. "Sorry…for today I mean." He muttered. Sasuke snorted and sat beside him. "Whatever. It doesn't matter." He said. Naruto nodded and stood to leave, walking to the edge of the roof. He hesitated.

"Sasuke…" "What?" Naruto sighed and rubbed his arms against the sudden cold wind. He gazed at the stars.

"Why do you hate me too…?" he whispered. Shaking his head he said louder, "Never mind. Nothing." And jumped to the ground. Sasuke stood and watched him start walking away. He blew out a breath; it was getting colder.

"Naruto." He called. The blonde stopped and looked back at him. Sasuke beckoned him back. Naruto hesitated before running and jumping back onto the roof. He looked at the Uchiha.

"Yeah?" Sasuke shrugged and dug into his pocket for his key. "Your side of town's power is gone. It's getting colder by the minuet." He jumped down and unlocked the door, looking up to Naruto.

"You can stay with me tonight. I don't need a sick teammate getting in my way tomorrow. C'mon." Naruto opened his mouth but for once nothing left it. He came down and followed Sasuke inside.

The dark-haired boy hit the light's on and walked to the kitchen. Naruto looked around.

"Don't just stand there. Shut the door and sit down." Naruto obeyed and Sasuke came back out with two bowls. He handed one to him and sat in another chair. Naruto looked at him, then the food.

Ramen.

"You eat ramen?!" he asked incredulously. Sasuke smirked. "And? I never said I didn't like it. I just don't eat it as much as you do." Naruto laughed and dug in.

They sat in comfortable silence as they ate, and when they finished Sasuke sighed and looked at his hands. Naruto was getting the last noodle when he decided to speak.

"I don't hate you Naruto."

Naruto looked up and his sky eyes hardened. "Yeah right." He snorted, looking away. Sasuke rubbed a weary hand over his face.

"Naruto, just listen to me for once." He sighed. "Why should I?! Don't you think I remember just as well, if not better, than you do about living with you when we were kids?" he growled and stood, looking at the guilt-faced Uchiha.

"You showed me what a family _was_ when you took me in. I found out what it might have been like to have a mother, a brother. Then I go to sleep in a warm house and wake up so far away from you I'm not even sure I'm still in Konaha! How do you think _that_ felt, huh? And when I finally find my way back to the Academy, I expect to see you and talk and laugh like we had, but instead you ignore me and act just like everyone else. Do you even _realize_ how hurt I was?!"

Sasuke looked up at him. "I know. I saw you were hurt. But you've got to understand. Back then, one of the most important things to me was please my father. He told me to stay away from you. Believe me, I woke up and freaked out when you weren't there. I asked my mom but she couldn't answer. Itachi wouldn't. Then my dad told me you were gone and that I wasn't allowed to associate with you at all anymore. He ordered me away. I couldn't disobey him."

Naruto stared at him and whispered, "But after they were gone Sasuke…even then you stayed away." Sasuke glanced away. "I thought about you, thought about trying to explain. But then I felt I was still disobeying my father even though he was gone. I just couldn't go against him, especially then."

Naruto's fists unclenched and he fell back onto the couch, a tired look in his eyes. He was silent then nodded slowly, as though unsure why he was.

"I don't _hate_ you Naruto. Not like everyone else hates you. Not like I hate Itachi. I hate you like I would a rival…maybe a brotherly hate. But I've never hated you like my father did." Naruto looked up at him and found a way to smile. "Good. I'm glad. I'm not sure I could take it if_ you_ really hated me." Sasuke gave him a genuine smile like he'd used to as a child.

"Yeah. Well, get some sleep. We've still got training tomorrow." "Okay." They fixed him a makeshift bed on the sofa and Sasuke left, cutting the light off on his way out.

The Uchiha lay awake, staring at the moon through the window, waiting for sleep to come calling. He thought over the night's events and sighed. It felt good to get that off his chest, though he doubted if he'd ever be able to change his attitude towards the blonde now after all that time.

He closed his eyes slowly and was almost fully asleep when soft footsteps padded across his floor. He smiled and pat the side of the bed.

"_Ii kara_. (4) I don't mind." He said.

"…_Ii no_? (5)" came the Fox's timid reply. Sasuke smiled again.

"Hai." He answered.

The footsteps resumed and a weight pulled the side of the bed down. The blonde lay down carefully, still hesitant. Sasuke made a soft snort and put his arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer in the comforting gesture.

Naruto sighed softly and tucked his head under Sasuke's chin. Sasuke rested his chin comfortably and heard Naruto whisper drowsily, "G'night Sasuke." He smiled as his eyes slipped closed and murmured back, "Good-night Naru-chan…"

* * *

Well it is finished. **((Tear))** Cute ending though I guess. Fluff...hehe. 8P

(1) _Kono bakabakashi dobe_--You stupid dumbass

(2) _Kono teme_--You asshole

(3) _Yarou_--Bastard

(4) _Ii kara_--It's okay

(5) _Ii no_--Is it okay?

I thank everyone who stuck with me and reviewed--THANK YOU! XD

Now, you guys tell me...Do you think this is a SasuNaru/NaruSasu fic, or just a friendship thing? My friend said when she read it it hinted at yaoi a bit, but didn't come fully out and say it. What do you think? Yaoi or no? 8P I await your answers! XD

-- Miah-Chan


End file.
